Fairies (Eastern Mythology)
(Disclaimer: Fairies do not actually exist in Azura; they are merely a myth, with varying stories and iterations being present in different areas as the word of mouth spreads.) Origins and Variations Eastern Sonnet In the Eastern Kingdom of Shijon, tales of fairies began to become popularized around 180 PD (Post Dormia). Nobody knows who first started the legend of fairies, but the earliest recorded tale of fairies were from a poem written in a scroll. The sonnet can be read below: Little majestic creatures appear below, So little that no one will know Standing tall at a hand’s length Yet having a marvelous strength Running amok, unseen to the eyes Neither “greetings,” nor “goodbyes” Only traces can be seen; Traces that prove the eye to be keen Mayhap a lost item or a misplaced hat- Perhaps even a missing one at that Dost thou believe they are among us? Not one knows, but it is best not to fuss, For even if they do Prying eyes cannot see who. Fairies in Culture Some historians speculate that fairies were adapted into Eastern culture after stories from Ludwag became more popular around the Golden Age of the Eastern Kingdom. Some Ludwagian rumors speak of mischievous little beings known as “Piskies,” or Pixies. They were said to be little people that were hidden from peoples due to being only a few inches tall, and they’d go around doing good and bad things in the world. They were believed to live in the forest, and they’d get mad if their homes weren’t well-taken care of by outsiders. Some would say that pixies would rob the belongings of travellers without them knowing if they disrespected the lands, while others say that they’d sometimes interfere with the lives of elves without them knowing. More modern tales of these pixies speak of them doing good by helping to make harvests good and shooing away pests, and in return, some elves would leave behind crops or treats in the forests for them to eat up. Though these old myths have lost a bit of their charm in Ludwag, swaying away in history, they’re still popular in nursery rhymes and carried over influence in the Eastern Kingdom of Shijon. Throughout the years, this evolved into a small culture, namely with children. Some children who lost items or such would usually be told by parents that “maybe a fairy hid it,” and followed by the urge to clean up for the hope that they’d find it. Some would even say that if they were lucky while cleaning up a mess, they may even find the fairy, itself. If the item was not found, then some disappointed children would be told that the fairies probably took it along with them. Going on by this legend, they would be told that fairies often only take what they need, and when they took something, they’d be indebted to pay it back. Therefore, new items were given to those children that had such objects borrowed from them - of course, being provided by the parents. As time went on, another iteration of fairies stated that they’d sometimes help people without them knowing, such as taking care of tools in a craftsman’s shop or even maintaining the quality of brushes and other utensils. It is believed the latter part of this myth came from dwarves who lived in Hallmond. Modern Tellings Around 245 PD, more tales of fairies began to become more evolved. Some would state fairies to be just under two inches tall, and being able to fit comfortably in the palm of a hand. The most notable part of this, however, was that they were said to have insect-like wings. Whether it be like that of a moth or a butterfly or even a beetle, it was said that they hid from humans by dressing up like bugs and flying away in the skies to escape the sights of others. Some say that even the fairies had a whole life of their own that they tended to, and that they’d do their best to keep themselves hidden from humans. Myths like these continued to evolve, too, and within the culture of the East, there would sometimes be little traditions that were integrated into holidays and festivities. During New Year’s, paper lanterns with bamboo frames are lit and released into the sky, igniting it in a spectacular show to be seen. This comes from the old tale that fairies are sometimes as bright as a light when flying, and if there is suitable cover for fairies to freely fly along the sky, then the possibility of them showing up in a festival is more likely. Some say it’s good luck to be surrounded by fairies, which spurred in the creation of this joyful activity. With a fairy’s wings, it was said that they were devout followers of the Divine Wind, going wherever it carried them; even in places around the world. Through this, some monks would tell younger children or innocent disciples, that if they didn’t believe in Shia’s blessings, the fairies would steal your food. Part of this legend also resulted in some farmers leaving out bits of rice or even cucumbers with a family name carved into them. This would be done in the belief that if fairies knew families that cherished them, they’d keep an eye over their household and bring them good fortune. During the famine, of course, this was done less due to the scarcity of food as is - though because children will be children, some kids left out little fish outside their homes; fish that they caught but couldn’t feed them. They did this in the little hope that the fairies would come back and enrich the kingdom. In the present day, the fairies are still well-integrated within East’s culture, and some iterations of the myth go as far as to say that only those who are pure or innocent can see them, which is why only children claim they see fairies and adults may shrug it off as imagination. That doesn’t stop the people of the East from indulging in the many fairy-related activities with their younger siblings or children, enjoying the fun that comes from centuries of storytelling and culture. Some theatrical plays, songs, and even stories mention fairies in them as prominent elements of innocence or a fantastical nature. Some legends even go as far as to say that the fairies are the Empress’ personal servants - going around to see who is good and bad, which encourages children to behave and be respectful to elders in the East. As it stands, some people - even adults - may joke around when it comes to fairies. Maybe if they take someone else’s food, they can sarcastically blame the “fairies,” or even if they feel a chill run up their spine, they may ask themselves “I wonder if fairies are nearby.” All in all, the culture of fairies is rich and borrowed from many lands within history, and its effects within Eastern households is still timeless. To this day, nobody knows if they really exist (they don’t), but the adults always tell the same thing to children: “If you don’t clean up your room, you’ll never see a fairy.”